The present disclosure herein relates to signal processing for object recognition, and more particularly, to an object recognition device, an autonomous driving system including the same, and an object recognition method using the object recognition device.
Various electronic devices are provided in a vehicle to ensure the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, autonomous driving technology that is able to recognize objects in the periphery and reach the destination while preventing collision with the objects is emerging. In order to ensure the stability of autonomous driving, it is important to accurately recognize objects such as other vehicles or pedestrians. In addition, it is required to maintain a predetermined interval from the objects and to select an optimal driving path. In order to select the optimized driving path, the object information perceived in various ways is processed.
Vehicles under autonomous driving may encounter various objects. In particular, the driving of the commute, the driving of the intersection, or the driving of the alleyway require precise control of a vehicle based on the number of objects or the complexity of a driving path. In such a complex environment, the autonomous driving system may face an overload condition.
An autonomous driving system may cause a system halt or failure in an overload condition. Sudden system halt or errors may lead to road congestion, and may even lead to traffic accidents. Therefore, a methodology for securing the stability of an autonomous driving system in complex surroundings is required. In addition, there is a demand for an autonomous driving system that is able to speed up the processing speed of perceived object information and quickly respond to surrounding situations.